Relación perfecta
by Noblee
Summary: ¿Qué hacían para estar juntos? Eso se preguntaban todos. El albino sólo reía y la castaña sólo ignoraba la pregunta. AU


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece :'c

**Pairing**: Gilbert/Elizabeta

**Advertencias**: Azúcar y color rosa al por mayor…lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

**R****ELACIÓN ****P****ERFECTA**

Todos, y me refiero a todos, se preguntaban cómo es que seguían juntos. Nadie sabía cómo es que aquellos dos, que mostraban no soportarse, estaban en una relación. Eso era más sorprendente que el hecho de que Alfred no matara aún a Francis por "violar" a su hermano.

Siempre había discusiones entre ellos, golpes, insultos, señas que deberían ser pixeladas. Vamos, que eran como perros y gatos. Pero no, ahí seguían juntos soportándose. Los amigos de él, realmente dudaban que esa relación tuviera futuro, mas al pasar el tiempo, tuvieron que comprarle una gran dotación de cerveza en señal de perdón.

¿Qué tenían esos dos?

¿Qué había en su relación, para que Gilbert y Elizabeta, siguieran juntos?

El albino siempre reía a carcajadas. La castaña sólo ignoraba la pregunta. Su relación era perfecta, no necesitaban cambiar nada entre ellos. Sólo necesitaban de cuatro cosas…además del sexo.

* * *

**1. Hablar como amigos**

—Me llegó mi periodo.

Gilbert escupió el trago de cerveza ante el comentario de la castaña. Volteó su rostro fuertemente sonrojado y observó a la joven que descansaba sobre la cama hojeando una revista. Balbuceó palabras que ni él comprendía limpiando el rastro de licor que había quedado en su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué rayos me dices eso, marimacho?! —gritó apuntando con un dedo de forma acusadora.

Elizabeta desvió su mirada para encontrarse con la del albino, y una de sus cejas se alzo con escepticismo. ¿Qué mosca le picó? Golpeó de forma suave su frente y soltó un suspiro. A veces el alemán podría ser tan infantil. Si le decía, era por algo. Además, llevaban 4 años saliendo; peores cosas se habían dicho.

—Para que vayas viendo en que ocupar tus cinco metros el resto de la semana —contestó de forma tranquila volviendo su atención a la revista regalada por su compañero de trabajo, Kiku.

—Maldita —susurró Gilbert a la vez que se marchaba de la habitación con el fin de llamar a Francis. Esa semana sería _semana_ _de_ _chicos_. Rayos, a veces maldecía ser el único con una pareja del sexo opuesto.

* * *

**2. Tontear como niños**

Elizabeta cerró la puerta de su cuarto soltando la mochila que llevaba cargando sobre su hombro durante tres extensas cuadras. Sacó el celular del bolsillo del chaleco y se dejó caer en el mullido colchón destendiendo las sábanas. Estiró su brazo como si quisiera tocar el techo y observó la pantalla de su celular que parpadeaba avisando la llegada de un mensaje.

La castaña sonrió echando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, y abrió el mensaje que le había enviado el estúpido de su novio.

_Voltea, voltea. _

Eso decía. Hizo caso de lo escrito y casi se cae de bruces al suelo. Allí estaba el albino con un saco de tela, donde al parecer, cargaba un montón de cosas.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —indagó abriendo la ventana de su habitación para permitir que el joven entrara.

—Kesese~ Hoy es viernes.

—¿En serio? Wow, gracias por avisarme. Te enviaré un regalo como agradecimiento —colocó una de sus manos sobre sus caderas, advirtiéndole de forma silenciosa a Gilbert, que más le valía hablar rápido o lo sacaría a golpes de la casa.

—Nah, tu gusto no es nada _awesome_ —alegó con un movimiento de mano ignorando la mirada enojada de la castaña—. Vine para darte esto, tonta —mostró un broche en forma de flor.

La ojiverde miró de manera sospechosa el regalo de su novio. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ocultó su mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello controlando el temblor en sus puños. Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia la cama sujetando de la esquina un cojín y con todas sus fuerzas se lo estampó en la cara al peliblanco.

Gilbert cayó al suelo, sin abandonar su sonrisa confiada.

—Si crees que perderé estás muy equivocado, estúpido. La apuesta es mía y tu dinero también —gritó quitando el cabello que caía en su cara.

—Eso lo veremos, Herdervary —susurró incorporándose rápidamente acercándose a la chica. Ese broche estaría en su cabeza aunque sea lo último que haga. Ni en broma desperdiciará su dinero en revistas yaoi para la loca de su novia. Que hay límites.

—_Deberás cortarte el cabello y no usar ningún broche. Nada._

—_Perderás Gilbert._

—_No he dicho como deberás cortártelo…¿o sí?_

—_Mierda._

Estúpido Gilbert. Si salía librado de esta, era porque su propio cabello le caía en los ojos y no podía golpearlo bien.

* * *

**3. Discutir como casados**

Ludwing quería que la tierra lo tragase entero y no dejara nada de él. Ni siquiera aquel tomate que tenía en las manos podía compararse con el color que cubría sus mejillas ante la vergonzosa escena que protagonizaban aquellos dos.

—¡Que no!

—¡No seas idiota y ponlo en el carrito!

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—Yo lo pagaré si eso te preocupa, después de todo yo **tengo** trabajo.

—Perra. Pero esta cerveza se queda.

Elizabeta se quedó observando el carrito del supermercado y luego concentró sus ojos verdes en Gilbert.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero por cada cerveza llevaré un kilo más de verdura!

Gilbert afiló su mirada. No se atrevería…¿verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

—Eh, chicos. Feliciano sólo pidió tomates —intervino Ludwing al notar que aquellos dos no acabarían su pelea.

* * *

**4. Protegerse como hermanos**

Jadeó con una mueca de dolor ante el golpe dado en el estómago. Entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo en voz baja al sentir como su vista se nublaba. Esto no era bueno. Sabía que tenía enemigas, ¿pero mandar matones para arreglar cuentas? Ya era mucho.

—Demonios —susurró apoyándose en una pared tratando de regular su respiración. Necesitaba calmarse y recuperar energías para salir de ahí. Estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Antonio y con un poco de suerte, llegaría para refugiarse y perderlos. Pero los ligeros calambres en sus piernas le decían que no podría correr sin ser atrapada. Chistó por lo bajo con una brazo debajo de su busto.

"_No importa que tan fuerte seas, sigues siendo una mujer._" Odiaba cuando Gilbert tenía razón.

Inhaló fuertemente cubriendo su boca, al sentir como pasaban aquellos bravucones muy cerca de su escondite. Asomó levemente la cabeza y un alivio recorrió su ser al notar que esos hombres se disponían a salir del largo callejón. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, mas se quedó quieta al escuchar golpes; se agachó al instante. No estaba para averiguar qué sucedía allá. Pasaron los minutos y todo ruido cesó, suspiró pensando que quizás ya se habían ido y se levantó con toda la intención de largarse, pero un sorpresivo agarre sobre su cintura la sobresaltó.

—Sólo cállate, marimacho. Me fue difícil seguirte el rastro, además mi _awesome_ rostro recibió unos buenos golpes —explicó Gilbert sin abandonar su actitud creída limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

—Te tardaste, idiota —susurró ocultando su rostro en el cuello del albino.

—Vamos, te invito una cerveza —contestó dirigiéndose a la salida sin soltar la cintura de la chica.

Cuando salieron del callejón, Elizabeta se detuvo y deshizo el agarre. Se adelantó unos pasos y con una sonrisa, tomó la mano del peliblanco. Este sonrió, moviendo sus labios en un mudo _de_ _nada_ ante el invisible _gracias_ que decía la castaña a través de su mirada.

_Porque quizás su relación estaba llena de golpes e insultos, aún así… _

…_su relación era perfecta._

**F I N**

**N**otas:

Chan-chan-chan!

Aquí está otro fic de estos dos. La idea la saqué de esas frases cursis que ponen las páginas en facebook xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.

Ciao~ :3

¿_Review_?

P.D. Nadie me deja _review_ sniff-sniff…ya no escribiré ¬¬  
Nah, mentira xD…lo que pasa es que siempre quise amenazar por fanfiction LOL

Cambio y fuera :D.


End file.
